1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine is known which includes a cam-switching variable valve mechanism that selects a use cam to be used to drive an exhaust valve out of plural cams. In such an internal combustion engine, a diagnosis device that diagnoses whether cam switching is normally performed is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-233742 (JP 7-233742 A). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-110817 (JP 1-110817 A) discloses a valve control device of a multi-cylinder engine that controls cam switching means of another cylinder so as to arrange a use cam of the different cylinder as a use cam of a defective cylinder not using a predetermined cam.